


Pieces of You

by KaraSue (Caradee)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Axel Is Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Axel and Kairi are besties, Axel is head over heels, Axel is snarky, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Friendship, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Lost Memories, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Recovered Memories, Space Adventure, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/KaraSue
Summary: Sora's heart feels hollow after his failed Mark of Mastery test and it can only mean one thing. The piece of him that was Ventus, that was Roxas, is gone. Now he must go on an adventure to find the pieces of Roxas' heart on different worlds and save the blond before evil can reach him. And there is no way Axel isn't going to join in on the fun.RikuSora AkuRoku





	1. The Problem and Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my weirdo brain because I can't freaking wait for KH 3 to come out and this is how I think things should play out as we all wait. This takes place after Dream Drop Distance, so there will be spoilers as well as references for that game if you haven't played. Mainly I just wanted a story with Sora, Kairi, Axel, and Riku all going on space adventures, falling in love / finding love, and fighting evil. If you like all those things, hopefully, this will fill the need for you as well. The story will eventually be Riku/Sora and Roxas(Ventus)/Axel. 
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own and I apologize.

 

 

 

Sora woke up to the sound of his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. The pace was too fast, beating in a way that had him gasping for air. He sat up in bed, the star filled sky still visible from his window, but it was too dark to see the time on his clock. In the distance he could hear the sound of waves hitting the shore, reminding him that he was home on Destiny Island.

He tried to calm his breathing while searching for the source of what had scared him awake. The quiet of the room gave no answer.

Tentatively, he reached up and placed a warm hand over his heart, willing it to calm down. "Just... a dream?" He wondered, trying to recall the last bits of sleep. Nothing came up. Not memories of the dream or nightmare. Still, a shiver traveled down his spine bringing his entire body into a tremble. He hated thinking that a dream had scared him so badly, but this was the new normal. The idea of a good nights sleep was no lost to him, ever since the failed Mark of Mastery test.

Slowly, his breathing slowed and his heart quieted from its earlier panic. But something felt off.

Sora frowned, his fingers tracing the spot above his heart. The panic was gone, but so was something else. It reminded him of those days after he lost Riku and Kairi. The absence of their teasing, of their laughter, had left him feeling hollow those first few days on his own.

Now, that feeling was back. And he couldn't understand why.

* * *

Axel was summoned first thing in the morning to Yen Sid's tower. He gave a long exaggerated yawn as he stalked up the stairway. This morning his body felt heavy, he still wasn't used to the needs of being a whole person. Eight hours of sleep, meals three times a day, proper rest after a grueling day of training. Merlin had scolded him nonstop about these requirements, but he found himself only snacking on bread when his stomach demanded it and pushing himself too much. The aches in his muscles from training was usually pleasurable, but not as he trudged up the stairs. He cursed Yen Sid for calling on him after a particularly tough session.

A complaint was posed and ready on his tongue when he opened the door, and then it immediately died.

Standing there in front of Yen Sid's grand desk was a small body, a familiar mop of golden blond hair, a lazy slouch in posture. Axel's breath caught in his throat at the sight. He quickly blinked. It couldn't be.

Yen Sid glanced up from his conversation with the youth and met Axel's gaze. His mouth was pulled down in its familiar frown, but today he looked more troubled than usual. "Lea," his voice boomed, using a name that still caught Axel off guard. "It seems we have a visitor."

The boy turned. The golden blond hair melted to a mousy brunette, and he found himself staring at Sora. Axel schooled his features, hiding away his surprise. This needed to stop happening.

After all the time he had spent with Sora, he knew the other boy was completely different from Roxas. They may share similar features, but their personalities and mannerisms were unique from each other. Still, sometimes Sora would say his name or smile at him and the memory of another would ache in Axel's chest.

Axel bit back a growl of annoyance at himself. "Shouldn't you be out training? Those guardians of light aren't going to find themselves you know?"

Usually, Sora was quick with a retort. But today, Axel's teasing was followed by a long silence. His unease grew when he noticed Sora wasn't smiling. There were dark lines under the teen's eyes, his shoulders slumped with an invisible weight.

"It seems," Master Yen Sid said slowly, "That one of the guardians is impatient for us to find him."

Sora's head snapped up, eyes wide in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've had my suspicion for a long time now. Ever since I heard about your nobody, Roxas." The name sent a shiver through Axel's entire being. Yen Sid's next words though turned his blood into ice. "But I don't think he was really yours to begin with Sora."

"What?" Axel was shocked to hear his question echoed by Sora. Their voice combined to make a strange new sound.

Yen Sid closed his eyes, a hand slowly stroking his beard, gathering his words. Axel wanted to shake the man, make him explain his cryptic message faster. "Nobodies take on the appearance of their whole person, but there was a marked difference between you and Roxas. I never saw the boy for myself, but from what I hear he bared a striking resemblance to one of the hero's of light."

Axel's knees felt weak. He gripped the doorway to steady himself.

Yen Sid's eyes fell on Sora. "You say your heart felt lighter this morning? Emptier? It seems the time has come for Ventus to wake up. The piece of himself that found solace within you has left."

Ventus. Axel didn't know who Ventus was, or what it meant that Roxas was a part of him. But he did hope. Foolishly, selfishly, he hoped. If he still had all his memories of those days spent as a Nobody, maybe Ventus would have Roxas' memories as well.

"Ventus," Sora repeated quietly, his brows furrowed at a recent memory. "Well, then that's good. Does this mean things are going well for Riku and the King?"

"It is hard to say," Yen Sid shook his head, "But something has definitely changed."

"Then we should go looking for him, shouldn't we?" The words were out of his mouth before a plan could fully form itself, but Axel had no regrets. Maybe he was new to this to the whole heroes of light and darkness thing, but he was a keyblade wielder now. And this was the first clue he had had for months regarding Roxas. "Riku is looking for Master Aqua in the darkness. Now it only seems right that we should look for this Ventus guy."

"Yeah," Sora jumped in, "I know I failed my mastery test, but I can do this Master Yen Sid. Please."

He held the gaze with the sorcerer in front of him, urging the old man to agree. Slowly Yen Sid lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry. But you are both too inexperienced and there is still so much we don't know. You will wait for Riku to return and then you may go."

"But-" Axel bit back his protest as a pulse of magic hit him with warning. Yen Sid didn't often show his true power to them, but when it came to protecting his students, he wouldn't budge. Now, more then ever, the old Master was on edge and practicing caution.

"You will wait." Yen Sid repeated, "We must be smart and cautious in order to defeat the darkness. Now, I will hear nothing more on the topic."

* * *

They sat outside the tower like two scolded children. Sora with his chin resting in his hands and Axel swinging his keyblade to and fro, practicing as it materialized and dissolved into golden dust at his command.

"This sucks," the redhead hissed, giving his wrist an angry flick. His keyblade appeared in his hands, pointed towards the stars above their heads.

Sora gave a heavy sigh in answer. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. His cheer was sometimes a little too much for Axel, but now he wished the other boy would flash his trademark smile or... something.

"What's got you so down? Are you missing your boyfriend that much?"

"Riku isn't my-" Sora's face flushed pink at the accusation before he caught himself. He quickly hid it in his hands, scrubbing away the embarrassment. "I'm just... not feeling great. Ever since this whole thing started."

"This whole thing?" Axel repeated slowly. It hadn't been too long ago that Sora had failed the trails to become a Master, and had been told to return to training. After that Riku had left to find Aqua. Anyone of those things would have been enough to cause the Burnett to be worried, but now there was something else.

He watched as Sora touched his chest gently. Gloved fingers curled against the cloth of his shirt. "I'm happy for Roxas, but my heart feels weird now that he's gone. I guess I got used to him. It feels like a piece of me is missing."

 _I know the feeling._ The thought popped into Axel's head before he shook it off. He cleared his throat of the sudden tightens that threatened to crack his voice. "Well, that just means your heart misses him. You know how to make that feeling go away?"

Blue eyes blinked at him cluelessly.

Axel grinned, "You go and save him. Then you won't miss him anymore."

"But Yen Sid..."

"Said we needed to keep training." Axel finished, "So we'll go to a few worlds and do some training, and look for clues to where Roxas is."

To his surprise Sora didn't immediately object. He seemed to be thinking the logic over, a smile slowly creeping across his face. "That does make sense."

"You'll feel better once we find him." Axel urged, and so will I.

He was glad to see the bright smile return to Sora's face. "Yeah, you're right. Then we'll be one step closer to gathering the heroes of light. So," Sora turned and looked pointedly at Axel, "What do we need to do?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Axel frowned, "You're the guy who has already gone gallivanting between worlds once before."

Sora's smile stayed in place as if Axel had paid him the best kind of compliment. "I guess you're right. Alright, come with me." He sprang to his feet and took off down the dirt path away from the tower. Axel blinked, feeling a sudden whiplash from the boy's change in spirit. Finally, a chuckle bubbled out of his throat as he stood and followed.

It was about time something fun happened.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Kairi asked. She didn't sound a bit surprised by the announcement, just concerned as she watched Sora throw a bag of clothes and food onto the gummy ship. She looked different every time Axel saw her, either it was a new outfit or a new haircut. Today she was wearing the faintest hint of makeup around her eyes, making her look older. Radiant Gardens had been good for Kairi, she'd found a home among the strange characters there and had thrived under Merlin's instructions. There was a self assured way in which she leaned against the ship that hadn't been there for months. If Axel leaned that way, he might have said she was attractive. Certainly half of the town was falling over themselves to be with her.

If Sora had noticed any of these changes, his face didn't show it. He was too busy with the thoughts bouncing around in his head and the amount of food which was needed for the trip. "We have to," he said, "We need training after all."

Axel thought it was sneaky of him not to mention the heart ache he had discussed with Master Yen Sid, or the idea that Roxas could be alive somewhere out there. Nope, they were just two keyblade wielders innocently going off on a training trip. Just as the Master had instructed.

"Just the two of you?" Kairi's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she leaned against the ship.

Sora nodded vigorously, his brown hair bobbing with the motion. "Two keyblades are better than one."

"Then I'm coming with you."

The movement stopped suddenly. "Kairi, I don't know."

"I'm a keyblade wielder too." she pointed out, "And I need training as well. So it only makes sense that I come." Her pink lips pulled into a mischievous smile, "three keyblades are better than two, after all."

Axel made a low whistle, "She got you there."

Kairi flashed him a smile of appreciation, but Sora shook his head. "But, it might be dangerous!"

"So only you and Riku can do dangerous things?" Kairi crossed her arms over her chest and looked defiant. "I've been in plenty of dangerous situations Sora and I've been training with my keyblade as long as Axel has. I can handle it."

Sora blinked at her, struggling to find a response. He turned and gave Axel a pleading look, but the taller boy shrugged. "If she doesn't come with us, she might tell Master Yen Sid."

"And why would that be a bad thing?" Kairi asked innocently, "He did tell you it was alright to go training. Right?"

"Fine," Sora huffed, "You win. But-" He trailed off as Kairi threw her body against his own, engulfing him a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Sora!"

Sora's frown melted away at the happiness in his friend's voice. He curled into the hug, finding solace in the embrace. For a second he looked like that was all he needed in the world. "It'll be fun," she said encouragingly, "We'll finally go on an adventure together."

That seemed to ease Sora's distress. When they pulled apart his smile was genuine as he laughed, "Alright, alright. You convinced me."

They gathered the rest of their things quickly after that. Kairi didn't complain about their need to rush. She disappeared and returned a few minutes later, a pink backpack flung over her shoulder and her petal keyblade in hand.

Axel and Sora exchanged a look at the excitement in her eyes. Neither knew if it was a good thing, or if it spelled trouble.

"You didn't mention your... condition?" Axel tilted his head once Kairi was out of earshot.

Sora's smile faltered. His eyes rested on the wing of the gummy ship, "She doesn't need to know. No one does really. I'm sure I'll get over it soon."

Axel didn't offer any comfort to the boy. How could he? His heartache was a completely different beast from what Sora was feeling. In truth, Axel's heart was about to burst from the hope it felt. A renewed purpose fueled his blood. For the first time since he came back, he was starting to feel whole.

He waved a hand at the ship and followed Sora's clumpy footsteps aboard. Sora took his place at the control panel while Kairi and Axel filled in the two unoccupied chairs. It was like the space for made for them, one chair was shorter to the ground while the other supported Axel tall frame. Sora looked completely at ease behind the controls as he made preparations. Getting to space was the easy part. Sora handled the ship like an old pro, steadying the boosters and then rocketing the three of them off into the sky with little warning. Kairi squealed in excitement, clutching the seat under her. Axel gritted his teeth and hung on for dear life.

Space travel was not Axel's usual cup of tea. He had been using the dark portals for so long that it was natural. Space was safer though at least that was what Merlin had told him over and over again. But once they reach space, Axel wasn't so sure. He looked out the window, into the vast darkness surrounding them and felt as small as a guy could feel. Even with the lights of thousands of worlds glittering in the distance, he couldn't help but think that one wrong move would let the inky blackness swallow them up.

"Where are we going first?" Kairi asked, taking in the stars with awe. It was a simple question, yet no answer was uttered. Axel looked to Sora and Sora blinked back uselessly. She sighed at the two of them. "You're both hopeless."

"Well," Sora said slowly, "Master Yen Sid didn't really tell us where to go for training."

Axel nudged his shoulder encouragingly. "Well, what does your heart tell you?" He asked with a meaningful wink.

Sora blinked, his smiling falling the slightest bit as he looked down and at chest. "My heart?"

The ship swayed in zero gravity, floating listlessly in space as they stared at the control panel. A list of worlds stretched out before them, some Axel had never heard of before. His eyes spotted Twilight Town among the list as well as Castle Oblivion. If Roxas was anywhere, he knew those two were the most likely places, but he wouldn't press. This wasn't just about him.

He knew this trip was also for Sora. To help him after the failure of his test. It hadn't been a complete lie when he suggested they go on a training trip. Maybe knocking some sense into heartless would help fill the hole in Sora's heart.

Without a word, Sora held out his hand to the control panel. His Keyblade appeared, the gold handle glittering in the ship's light. Axel watched as the keyblade was pointed towards the screen and the open space outside the window. Sparks of magic gathered at the end of the blade before a beam of light shot out, connecting with a keyhole that materialized in front of them.

Kairi let out a sound of wonderment. Even Axel had to admit, he was impressed.

When Sora opened his eyes, a gateway was waiting for him. The ship scanned it and came up with the world beyond. Coliseum.

"Well," Sora smiled, "I guess we're going to see Hercules." He pushed a lever forward and the ship jumped to life. Blasting off towards the portal and the world beyond it.

As the world whizzed by Axel couldn't help but feel a stab of disappointment. He wouldn't find Roxas in the Coliseum. So where was Sora's heart taking them?


	2. Coliseum (Part I)

 

 

* * *

Cheers from the Coliseum could be heard throughout the city. The crowd was thick with people chatting about the renown hero fighting in the annual tournament. The jeweler had special coins made in his honor, made from real gold brandishing Hercules' smiling face.

Women wore fresh laurel wreathes about their heads as they danced in the street, their silk togas were nearly see through and teased their bodies for all to see. Men drooled, their faces flushed with wine as they feet carried them to the arena where more merriment would be felt.

A small body darted between it all. Dodging and ducking past the festivities, the sleeves of his tunic slipping off slender shoulders as he raced away from the arena.

A sharp shout of his name echoed behind him, "Roxas!"

The boy flinched. His master was calling for him. But, now was the best time to escape. When the streets were flooded with people and wine. He ducked into an alley, just as the guards ran past.

His heart raced as he pressed closer against the wall, hiding it as well as he could against the shadows. Roxas waited one moment and then another. His heart thudding against his chest as he scanned the crowd for his master's men. When everything seemed clear he slinked out, slow and cautious like a cat.

Blue eyes roamed over the festival around him. The music and cheering was deafening, but the sound of his own heartbeat threatened to drown it out. He made sure to keep his body low as he zigzagged away from the arena and towards a nearby temple. Somewhere where he could hide out for the day. Just the day, that was all he needed.

He nearly made it to.

His attention was focused behind him, he didn't notice the guards posted outside the temple of Zeus. Not until they grabbed him by the back of the cloth, nearly tearing his tunic off in the process. "Hey!" He squeaked as his body was pulled back.

"Catch ya'." The guard snarled, "Thought you could get out of your duties for the day did you? Well, the master will not be pleased."

He saw the guard reach for the sword at his side and panicked. Roxas threw up his arms, trying to block the man's attack. His fingers clenched feeling as if something should be between them, his own weapon, something to defend himself. But there was nothing.

There was a flash of steel, a cruel smile, and then hard metal slammed against the side of his head. Stars burst into his vision as he fell to his knees. Fear strangled his heart as he watched the darkness creep in. Closer and closer, until it consumed him whole.

* * *

Sora gaped at the sight before him. He'd never seen the city streets so packed before. People jostled him as they walked by, he could barely tell which street led to the memorable coliseum.

"Hey move it!" A man shouted.

Sora felt a tug on his neck as he was yanked out of the way. A man in a horse cart trudged on, giving the brunet a dirty glare as he did so.

"You can't just stand around like a mute," Axel chided, releasing the back of Sora's hoodie. "This place will eat you alive."

"But- But..." Sora gasped, "Where did all these people come from?" His sudden shout drew the attention of a few people, but the rest simply ignored him as they continued on their way.

Kairi tilted her head in sympathy. Her keen eyes taking everything in with interest. "Haven't you been here before?"

"Yes," Sora exclaimed, "but it's never been like this!" He gestured to the thick crowd. Men and women wearing silk across their shoulders. Gold hanging around their necks, green vines woven in their hair. The women looked beautiful, Kairi thought. The men were wearing skirts, Axel frowned in distaste.

"Excuse me miss," Kairi said to a nearby woman. She was shaped like a pear, with wine-stained red lips. Her eyes narrowed on Kairi, but she stayed in place once the girl gave a gentle smile. "Can you tell us what's going on here?"

"Well, it is the Festival of Zeus!" The women cried, eying their strange attire. "Today we feast like the gods! And take entertainment from Zeus' own son, Hercules."

"Hercules?" Sora perked at the name, "What is he doing?"

"What else?" The woman scoffed, throwing a silk scarf over her shoulder, "He's fighting in the tournament."

"A tournament?" The three keyblade wielders repeated, exchanging a look.

Kairi was the first to break out into a grin. "It looks like your heart found the right place for us to train."

Sora blushed, patting his chest proudly. "Yeah, I guess so... We should make our way to the arena. I want to catch up with Hercules before the fight begins."

"Well, I intend to sign up," Kairi said, eyeing him. "And you should do the same, right Axel?"

Axel blinked at the sound of his name, his eyes refocusing from a boy sitting on the steps of a nearby temple. Blond hair tousled over his shoulders and a smile as bright as the sun. He wasn't Roxas, the hair was too dull and the legs were too it was enough that his mind had played a helpless trick on him.

God, he needed a distraction. Maybe beating some poor sap would do him some good. "Yeah," he agreed to Kairi, "We're here to train after all."

His two companions grinned at him, excitement lighting up their faces. Sora's smile was the same as always, bright and carefree. The Burnett lead the way, following a parade of people who all seemed to be heading towards the tournament.

Even though Sora had been to the world before, his head swiveled around taking the environment in as if for the first time. He and Kiari ooh'd and aww'd over the grand temples and marble columns. They stared back at the gold statues that lined the streets they walked down.

Vendors called out to them offering food and sweetmeats. One freely placed a wreath around Kairi's head. She giggled, touching the gift. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah," Sora smiled. The festivities seemed to chase the shadows away from his face. Seeing new places, discovering new things, brought a light to Sora's eyes that had been missing since the failed mastery test. "I've never seen it this lively. The tournament this year should be really good."

The arena was impossible to miss. It had grown since the last time Sora had visited. An entire second floor had been added, now adorned with colorful flowers in celebration. Several large doorways welcomed the crowd but Sora veered off to the left, dragging the other two behind him. "Herc should be in the training area. We can sign up for the tournament there."

They ran half way around the large coliseum until they found an enclosed square with a sign in ancient lettering. Sora breezed past the sign as if he done so a million times. Kairi and Axel looked at each other and then followed, quickly taking in the new space.

Several men in armor stood in the square. Swinging their swords and shouldering their shields. Sora was already running towards a corner where a ginger-haired man was lifting a large weight. "Herc!"

The man turned, a smile breaking out on his face. "Sora? Is that you?" He dropped the weight with little care, it clattered to the ground, leaving a deep indent from its weight. "Don't tell me you're here for the tournament."

Sora laughed at the sight, cupping his hands behind his head. "Honestly, I didn't even know this was going on until we arrived. Are you fighting in it?"

Hercules nodded, "Of course, this tournament is in honor of my father after all." Hercules stared at the two new arrivals hanging behind Sora, his smile faded. "Where is Donald and Goofy?"

"They didn't come with me this time. I brought my friends Kairi and Axel." Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her forward. Axel hung back, watching the scene with interest. "We're all looking to enter the tournament and get stronger."

Hercules tilted his head, taking in the three strange teenagers in front of him. "I don't see why not. Let me talk to the coordinator and see if I can get you all a spot."

"When does the tournament start?" Kairi asked, always thinking a step ahead.

"Tomorrow officially, but today is the opening ceremony." A roar from the gathering crowd interrupted Hercules. He turned and gave the tower arena a longing look. "I'll have to be quick if you all want to a spot. Give me a second."

"We'll wait here." Sora agreed, watching as Hercules disappeared down a dark hallway.

"This is happening pretty fast," Kairi said, eying the other warriors in the square. They had stopped in their training to stare at the newcomers. Trying to assess the competition. "Do you think we're ready?"

"We'll be fine," Axel said, not at all impressed with the competition. He nudged Sora encouragingly, "Just make sure to meet me in the finals."

Sora pushed back teasingly, "One of us will have to fight Hercules you know. He's pretty tough."

"So am I." Kairi interrupted with a wicked grin, "You boys shouldn't underestimate me."

Axel laughed. At one time he might have done so, but since he'd become whole she had been his training partner while Riku and Sora ran off on adventures. She'd grown a lot since he'd first met her. Still the bright smiling girl everyone knew, but there was a new gleam of determination in her eyes.

"Well, how about we not waste this time," Axel suggested, flicking his wrist and summoning his blade. The eyes of their fellow competitors widened at the sight. He flashed them an innocent smile. "If we're going to enter a tournament, we should be training as well."

Sora and Kairi nodded eagerly, summoning their own weapons. Without warning, Axel lounged for them.

* * *

Axel was had barely begun to sweat when Hercules returned. Just enough time for a warm up.

Sora was breathing hard though, he was out of shape since his failed test. Or maybe it was because of the new hole he felt in his heart. Concern pinched in Axel's gut as he watched the other boy. The change hadn't escaped Kairi either. She knew Sora, as well as anyone and the sudden change in his fighting skill, caused her to pull her swings and ask if he was alright more than once. Sora waved off her concern and straightened just as Hercules approached them.

"Guys, this is Demanarus. He's the one hosting the tournament." Hercules inclined his head to a small, short man that stood next to him.

The man was about the same height as Sora, but the blue toga he wore made him look like a plump blueberry. His black hair was oily and the scent of perfume clung to him desperately in the summer heat. He gave the three a welcoming smile. "You three were quite remarkable. I was going to agree to Hercules' request either way, but after watching you fight I know I've made the right decision." He clapped his hands in excitement, "Now the opening ceremony is about to begin. But you can't walk out in those clothes. We'll give you a quick prep so we can begin on schedule. Slaves!"

Three lanky bodies walked out from the tunnel as Demanarus began to issue out orders. "Get them a bath and some armor. If you're going to compete you have to look the part. Now, you three will come with the rest of the competitors to my house for the opening feast tonight and-"

The sound of metal clattering to the ground interrupted the happy occasion. The red keyblade burst into stardust a second later. Sora and Kairi turned to Axel, who had suddenly gone very pale. His green eyes wide as he looked at one of the slaves lined up in front of them.

This time it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. He knew that small body. Suddenly he felt as breathless as Sora, but he still managed to get out a single name.

"Roxas?"

Demanarus frowned at him. "Do you know this slave?"

 _Slave?_  Axel blinked at the word, unable to understand what he meant by it. Finally, he took in the rest of the boy in front of him. The flimsy toga that hung over his lean frame, the way Roxas refused to lift his gaze, just like the other two slaves standing next to him. His face was blank like those first long days Roxas had joined the organization.

Hot anger sparked in his stomach as things started to make sense. He may not know how or why Roxas was here, but he wasn't a slave. Not while Axel was around. "You..." Even he heard the growling threat in the word. He stepped forward and Demanarus' eyes widened in fear. Yes, good.

Roxas finally looked up, his blue eyes wide as they took in Axel for the first time. But there was no recognition there. There was nothing but curiosity.

Sora looked from Axel to Roxas in stunned surprise. Kairi was quicker on her feet. She grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him back. The same easy smile was back on her face as she turned to Demanarus. "A feast sounds lovely." She said, "Come on guys. We don't want the opening ceremony to stall because of us."

Axel turned to her, still unable to voice the feelings tingling his nerves. Kairi winked at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Demanarus' cheer had disappeared, he eyed them suspiciously. "Yes, well..." He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. Quickly, he turned to the three slaves, still awaiting their orders. His eyes narrowed accusingly on Roxas, "Make it fast. We begin shortly."

The slaves bowed in understanding and then began to lead them towards the tunnel. The lone female came up beside Kairi and tugged her in a different direction then the boys. Sora and Axel had no choice but to follow Roxas and a quiet black haired boy.

Axel kept his gaze on the boy in front of him. Was this really Roxas? Or just another look alike? There had been no recognition on his face? But everything about him was the same. The way he had frowned at Demanarus, the way he walked.

They were led to a large indoor bathing area. Beautiful marble lined the floor along with statues of gods and heroes, a smell of newly lit incense filled the air. Sora made a surprised sound that echoed in the vast space. They were the only people in the bathhouse.

Roxas gave him a small glare, "Please undress and wash. We'll get your armor."

"W-What?" Sora's cheeks went pink at the request.

Axel's own stomach squeezed as the words. His memory recalled another time Roxas had said something similar, just not as polite. Last time the words had been whispered in a dark room as nimble hands fumbled with the zippers of their cloaks. He tried to shrug the memory away and began lifting his shirt over his head in one quick motion. "Alright."

"Axel!" Sora hissed, but it was too late. Within Seconds Axel was shirtless and working off his pants. He glanced up, amused green eyes met impassive blue but Roxas was watching him and that had to be something.

When he was fully naked he made sure to give his lean muscles a nice stretch, just for show. Oh, and the small black haired slave was staring as well. That was a good boost to his ego, he felt like stirring up the pot. "Shouldn't one of you help us wash? There are places I can't reach," Axel gave the kid a feral grin. He slave squeaked as Roxas let out an annoyed growl.

"Wash yourself." Roxas grabbed the slave's hand and stomped out of the room. Axel felt himself deflate, he knew that growl. It both hurt and felt exhilarating to have Roxas' ire aimed at him again, but maybe he had pushed a little too much.

The water sloshed onto the marble as he sunk his body in. To his surprise it was heated, the perfect remedy after their quick training session. "Come on in Sora, the water is fine." He heard the click of Sora's buckles as the other boy undressed, slowly. Axel sighed, "I'm not looking at you."

"I know that," Sora whined back at him. Finally, the water shifted as the teen fell in. Axel counted to ten before turning to look at Sora. He found the kid neck deep in the water, a pair of narrow blue eyes staring back at him expectantly. "You seemed awfully busy looking at someone else."

"Ah," Axel said intelligently. Being subtle had never been something he was good at and he had forgotten that at one point Sora had Roxas in his heart. He must have seen something from those memories. But sweet, unobtrusive Sora had never said anything. Maybe because the two of them had never been in a situation where they needed to address the elephant in the room. Or, to be more accurate, the blond.

Sora surprised him again, however, by not pressing the issue. He dunked his head under the water and came up, gaze tilted towards the vaulted ceiling. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"My question exactly."

"He didn't seem to know who we were." Sora sounded a little sad at the realization.

Axel let out a long exhale. "No, he didn't."

"Well, you should talk to him. Try to figure it out." He knew that tone in Sora's voice. He was trying desperately to fix the situation, "Maybe his whole person was from here."

Axel had considered that. There were clues speckled around them, more questions and not nearly enough answers. Sora's sudden condition, a boy name Ventus, and now Roxas. The three orbited around each other, tied together by an invisible string and changing each other's fates. Axel wanted nothing more than to cut that string and pull Roxas into his own orbit. It just wasn't fair.

The sound of feet echoed back to them and the conversation was cut short. Roxas and the other slave emerged, their hands full of bronze armor, helmets, and basic tunics. The blond still wore a sour look, "The master has instructed us to get you dressed. So if you're ready…"

"Ready." Axel agreed as he got to feet. Sora coughed, avoiding his eyes but Roxas did budge. The other teen's mouth opened as he stared at the naked body with nothing short of lust. Axel grinned, "Are you going to be helping me?"

The question was a gamble. Roxas could have easily seen how much he wanted that and directed the other slave to assist him. Luckily, Axel liked to think that he knew Roxas well. Even this version of him that didn't seem to remember their relationship. He knew Roxas never backed down from a challenge and that stood true now. "Of course," Roxas squared his jaw and stepped forward. He held a towel and Axel walked up to meet him.

Rough fabric rubbed down Axel's wet body, but he could tell Roxas was trying to be gentle. Trying not to touch him too much. The younger boy's eyes focused on the tiled floor, not paying too much attention to the job at hand or the person he was touching. Having him so close again was unnerving as Axel actively drank in the sight. Committing everything to memory. The way blond hair fell into blue eyes, the freckles that lined his shoulders, the gentle slope of his collarbone. All the things he loved and thought he would never see again.

"Do you remember me?" The question startled Roxas as much as it did Axel. The voice didn't sound like his own, it was rough with unresolved grief and longing.

Roxas' hands snapped back to his side. His brows dipped as he tried to make sense of the question, "Remember?"

He'd seen that cautious look on Roxas' face before. A boy that was doing his best to protect himself from the world around him. Luckily, Axel had broken through it all before and he could do it again. He gave his brightest grin, one Kairi always called cat-like. "Name's Axel."

Something like a smile tugged at Roxas' lips. "I think I would have remembered someone like you."

Good. That was good, and also bad. Roxas wasn't running away from him screaming but he also didn't remember a thing. Two steps forward one step back, the story of Axel's life. He sighed and turned his eyes to the ceiling, reminding himself not to complain too much. Roxas was back and that was all that matter. He could fix the rest

"I'm going to help you into your armor now," Roxas said, gathering the material from the bench.

Sora was already halfway dressed, watching them from across the room and batting the slave's hands away as he did the latches on his own armor. Axel nodded and accepted a heavy golden chest plate without question. He let Roxas help him with the latches, amused when the kid scoffed and asked for him to bed down so he could see what he was doing. A real chuckle escaped Axel at the request and he complied, leaning forward and bringing his face closer to Roxas'. He could feel the other boy's breath against his face, see the lines of his eyes, and…

His amusement died quickly at a new sight. "What's that?" Axel reached up and brushed a tuff of blond locks from Roxas' temple.

Roxas went still as Axel examined the deep bruise there. Then, realizing his mistake he batted the hand away. "It's nothing."

"Did someone do that to you?" The question was just a whisper but Axel felt a wildfire of anger catch his nerves. He was trying not to scare the teen, but it clearly didn't work. Roxas was moving away from him.

"I tried to escape. That's all, it isn't that bad. Not in comparison to what they could have done to me." He said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world as if he was there to be used and abused by people like Demanarus. It broke Axel's heart seeing him like that.

"And why were you trying to escape?"

Once again he seemed to catch Roxas off guard. His mouth opened and closed as if he didn't know how to answer, or that he wasn't sure if he should answer. He turned to where the other slave had stood, but he was gone now, finished with his task. Roxas uttered a curse and started for the exit, not giving the armor a second glance. "Oi," Axel called after him, but he was already gone.

* * *

The sound of the crowd was still ringing in Sora's ears, even hours after the opening ceremony. In all his time traveling worlds he had never seen anything like it and now he was experiencing something else new.

All the competitors sat in Demanarus' home. A large foyer with cushions laid around a fire pit. Plates of fruit and sweets decorating golden platters were set out for all to grab. The room was a cloud of luxury that would put even the palace in Agrabah to shame. Hercules seemed at ease as he sat and welcomed the people fawning over him. Sora felt like a shadow in all the glamor.

A glass of wine had been pressed into his hand as soon as they walked in. Axel gulped it down eagerly, Kairi with a passive face, but he couldn't do it. The liquid tasted bitter on his tongue. His face scrunched in distaste causing the slave who handed it to him to smile.

The slave. Sora watched as the girl serving wine turned and offered a silver cup to the next person. She was pretty, with curling black hair and a mature face. He hadn't met a slave in any of the worlds yet, couldn't believe Hercules' allowed such a thing. But there they were, at least fifty of them all under Demanarus' command. They were mostly young too, boys and girls not much older than himself. Placid smiles decorated all their faces as they carried food for the guests.

Across the room, he saw Roxas with a plate of grapes standing against the wall, the only one at the party who wore a frown. Axel had noticed him as well. Even as he talked and joked with the guests, his green eyes never left Roxas. Not for a second.

Sora swallowed hard at the sight. For some reason, his stomach felt queasy, but this was what they wanted right? To find Roxas, to train and become stronger. Everything was working out, but his chest still felt hollow, and Sora didn't know how to fix that.

Riku would know. The thought hit him with a pang of guilt because Riku wasn't here. Sora had run off against Master Yen Sid's orders and without his best friend. He hated this feeling like guilt was eating away at his insides. It had been there since he'd failed the mark of mastery exam, growing by the day. It was different from the pain in his heart, but together the two aches put him off kilter. A boat drifting out of to sea with new crew or guidance. He was happy for Riku, really, he was, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't feel like his best friend was leaving him behind once again.

The last time he had felt so confused had been inside of his own dreams, knowing Riku was close but unable to find him. Seeing Roxas, Namine, and the girl with black hair. Then there was had been Ventus, the boy who Master Yen Sid said needed help. He'd felt all their love, all their grief, and now those emotions lingered inside his own heart.

Kairi nudged him gently, dragging him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh... nothing." Sora lied. There had once been a time where he would never lie to her, but now the secrets kept piling up. He avoided making eye contact. She knew him well enough to hear his fibs, but if he didn't look at her maybe she wouldn't ask questions.

He felt the weight of her stare though as Kairi assessed if she should press of not. Finally, her shoulders shrugged in surrender, "I was just thinking..." She said softly, "That I wish Riku was here."

"Yeah, me too." Sora scanned the crowd, instinctively searching for a head of silver hair. In comparison to the people around him, Riku would have stood out like a sore thumb. He had that air about him that always drew people's attention.

Instead, his eyes fell on Axel. Just as tall as Riku and sporting fiery red locks. He stood out just as much as he inched towards the wall where Roxas stood. The redhead thought he was being stealthy, but both Kairi and Sora saw exactly what he was doing.

"So that's him," Kairi said, eyes on Roxas. "Your Nobody."

Sora nodded. "That's him." He didn't know how much Kairi knew about Roxas. Surely Axel had told her somethings, but there were still secrets regarding Roxas that no one knew. Riku had part of the puzzle, Axel and Master Yen Sid had another part, but no one was coming together to form the whole picture. Roxas had been a part of Sora's heart once, yet he felt like he knew the other boy least of all.

"What's he doing here?"

"No idea."

"It can't be a coincidence." There was no accusation in her voice, only an observation. "We came here looking to train and he's here as well. Maybe the light is trying to tell us something. If Axel came back, maybe Roxas came back too."

She was closer to the truth then she probably realized. But Axel had come back a whole person and Sora hadn't felt whole since he failed the mark of mastery. "But why here?" He whispered aloud.

Kairi shrugged, "I don't know, Sora. Your heart is the one that led us here."

* * *

"What are you doing lurking in the shadows?"

Axel leaned against the wall next to Roxas, eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer to his question. As far as pick up lines went, it wasn't very good nor original. He knew exactly what Roxas was doing against the wall. The boy he remembered had always preferred to hang back and observe the commotion around him.

Blue eyes glanced quickly at him and then returned to the crowd as if waiting to be called upon. "I'm working."

"It looks more like you're avoiding work." Axel reached over and plucked a grape off the plate, popping it into his mouth. "There now you're working."

Roxas' attention snapped to him. Axel saw a flicker of irritation there. He bit back a smile, just like old times.

"What are you doing here. The guests aren't..." Roxas' voice trailed off, "They aren't supposed to talk to us."

"Well, I do what I want."

Roxas stared at him again, "I still don't know you."

He hated the hard knock of disappointment that hit his heart at the words. "I know."

"But you're not like the others." A lock of blond hair fell across Roxas' face as he tilted his head to the crowd of laughing people around them. "I don't need to know who you are to figure that out."

"You're not like them either," Axel said. One would have to be blind to miss that Roxas was a jewel compared to the other slaves.

The teen's mouth opened, but no words came out. Axel felt smug satisfaction ease into his chest. He used to love leaving the other speechless. Bonus points if he made Roxas flush the tender pink color of hibiscus.

"What do you remember?" Axel asked, "Do you remember how you got here? Do you remember your parents?"

Roxas scoffed breaking eye contact. "What kind of question is that to ask a slave?"

He had heard that tone before. It still haunted his dreams along with the parting words,  _"No one would miss me..."_

 _I would._  The response had caught in his throat, choking him and refusing to come out until it was too late. This time he vowed to say the right thing, this time he wouldn't let Roxas just walk away."You are not a slave."

Pink touched the bridge of Roxas' nose at the words. His lips parted and then mashed together, a variety of emotions flickering across his face. "Earlier, you asked me why I had tried to escape."

"Yeah," Axel felt his breath hitch on the word, anticipation building in his chest.

Blue eyes turned to meet him and for a second he truly couldn't breathe. "It's because I don't belong here."

"Roxas!" The shout was Demanarus, who looked at the two of them with disapproval. "Come over here and share some of those delicious grapes. My guests are hungry."

Roxas practically jumped away from the wall as he rushed off at his Master's command without a parting glance.

From across the room, a smirk split across Demanarus' face. Axel's fist curled at his side, he wanted to punch the man. He really did, but then he saw it. A flicker of a shadow behind Demanarus' back. Something that looked like a lone figure in a familiar black cloak. And Roxas was hurrying over to it. Ice prickled Axel's veins at the sight, but then he blinked and the shadow was gone.

As if it had been nothing more then the trick of the light.


	3. Coliseum (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sobbing over the Final Battle Trailer for KH3, so I finally got busy making this chapter acceptable to post! I need more AkuRoku in my life. 
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own, I apologize. But I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I need something to take my mind off the fact that we still have a little over a month until the game comes out.

The next day was the tournament, but Sora felt woefully underprepared. He hadn't slept as well as he would have hoped. Too many questions were pinging around in his head and the bed Demanarus offered was too big, too unfamiliar.

Laying in it by himself with nothing but the quiet. He had no choice but to pay attention to the pain in his chest. His heart beat a steady rhythm against his rib cage.

He hadn't been the only one sleep had missed. The next morning Axel had dark lines under his eyes as he stepped out into the training square. Kairi seemed to be the only one alert and well rested.

There would be two brackets. Kairi and Hercules in the first, while Sora and Axel were in the second. Sora frowned at the layout, realizing for the first time that two of his friends wouldn't be fighting in the finals. Either he would be facing Kairi or Hercules.

But first, he had to face Axel.

Around midday, the second bracket was led to the arena to begin their round. The roar of the crowd next door had been the only indication of what was happening with the first bracket. At one point he heard a constant chant of Hercules' name.

When the time came the second bracket competitors were led down the main tunnel. They passed the bathhouse where he had been taken the other day and led deeper. The light from outside dimmed until only the barest hint of it guided their way. Sora just followed the shadows in front of him, making sure to keep his body close to Axel.

The taller boy bumped his shoulder as they walked. An encouraging, "Good luck" whispered in the space between them.

"You too," Sora said just as they stepped out into the area.

Applause erupted from a thousand hands, making the ground underneath them tremble. Sora blinked at the sudden brightness of the sun, as he tried to take in the area. The same old arena sat in the middle of the new stadium. Seats were stacked three levels high and bursting with people. It was impossible to take in all the faces, but still, he searched.

There was no sign of Kairi or Hercules.

Axel was looking too, his lips pursed as he scanned the crowd.

And then the tournament began. Sora threw himself against his opponents. Grateful for the distraction battle always provided. He put everything else in the back of his mind. The failure of his test. His lack of sleep. The puzzling existence of Roxas. Riku. All it disappeared as he switched between magic and swordsmanship.

_"You must start over,"_ Master Yen Sid had told him after he failed the test, but this didn't feel like starting over. It felt like he was picking up right where he had left off.

His nerves tingled from the familiar use of magic. His palms were sweaty from clutching the keyblade so tightly. It all felt so right.

The only thing that felt off was how out of breath he was.

_Out of shape,_  he reasoned. It had been a long time since he'd thrown himself so thoroughly into training. He cut down his enemies as quickly as possible and then caught his breath as he watched Axel do the same. Predictably, it was the two of them in the semi-finals

Axel looked completely at ease in the center of the arena, even though he had just finished a match. His body danced from side to side as he fell into an offensive position. "You ready Sora?"

Sora swallowed one last gulp of air. He wished there was a little more of a break between the matches and the semi-finales, but if Axel wasn't going to complain then neither would he. The weight of his keyblade fell against his palm and he crouched low. "Ready."

Axel grinned, summoning his own weapon. He lunged forward, quick as a cat and struck hard. Sora had fought Axel before but not truly since the red head had gotten his keyblade. The clash of steel against steel sent an aftershock into Sora's bones. There was a surprising amount of power in the other boy's swing.

Sora jumped back and summoned a wave of magic to put space between them.

A wall of fire dispersed it. Damn. Axel's fire magic was more advanced then Sora had thought, it was practically on par with his own abilities.

Gritting his teeth, Sora threw himself against his foe. Striking hard and fast. He focused on the number of hits landed and ignored the pain when Axel's blade fell against his own skin.

They were evenly matched, he couldn't help but think that he would have the advantage if he wasn't so tired. So out of shape.

Blood pounded between Sora's ears after the last onslaught of attacks. His muscles were growing heavier by the second. He wouldn't last much longer, it needed to end quickly.

Axel smiled at him as if he was thinking the same thing. If the red head was tired, there was no sign of it. His taller boy danced gracefully on the balls of his feet, ready to duck and weave in order to land another hit. He was strong, but not invincible.

Axel had weaknesses. His cockiness for one thing and... There. Sora saw the second of distraction as Axel glanced into the stands. Following his line of sight, Sora spotted Demanarus seated under a gilded tent and next to him stood Roxas.

Ah. Something tugged at Sora's attention every time he looked at the blond, as if he was under some spell, clearly Axel felt the same way. The difference was, Sora wouldn't let it stop him.

He tightened his grip on the keyblade and dashed forward. Axel's attention focused back on him, but it was a second too late. A loud crack filled the air, the blade in Sora's hand shook from the force but at least it was still in hand. Axel's blade, however, had fallen to the ground, its spike embedded in the arena's stone floor.

Sora whirled, pointing the tip of his keyblade at Axel's chest. He met a pair of startled green eyes and held the stare until Axel smiled. His slender shoulders dipped in surrender. "Alright alright, you win."

The crowd erupted in cheers.

* * *

Another feast was held in honor of the finalists. Hercules sat on one side of Demanarus while Sora sat on the other, looking stiff in a pale yellow Toga.

Axel and Kairi laughed as he awkwardly chatted with the people seated at the head table. Adult women were fawning over Hercules and cooing at Sora. It made a delightful sight. "Riku will be sorry he missed this," Kairi giggled.

It was a difficult scene to tear the eye away from even with a party roaring around them. The atmosphere from the night's festivities was markedly different than the first night. Axel noticed more people were drunk, their faces flushed red. Everyone was barely dressed, slaves and nobles alike wore silks that covered nothing of their bodies. Gold jewelry glittered off tan skin in places Axel had never known people could wear jewels. Wandering hands were set free along with people's inhibitions. It explained the women who seemed to hover over Sora like badgering harpies. A few strangers wiggled their brows at Kairi who kept close to Axel's side.

It felt like Demanarus had invited the entire city into his home. If this was a celebration before the finals, the party after the tournament was sure to be taken into the streets.

Axel grinned as he raised his glass to his lips and finished it off. The buzz from the alcohol warmed his skin and eased the pain of losing to Sora.

It was is own fault, letting his distractions get the better of him. But seeing Roxas in the stands, watching him with both worry and awe had been worth it.

"Another drink sir?"

"Yes, thanks." He plucked the goblet off a golden tray and brought it to his lips. His eyes lifted to see the servant and-

His throat leaped, the wine sputtered back up past his lips.

Roxas was standing in front of him. Wearing a sheer white tunic, that left nothing to the imagination. Like the other slaves, he wore knee high sandals that laced up the front. His skin had been dusted in a golden substance that matched his hair and made his eyes stand out like sapphires.

God... he looked...

A smug smile pulled at Roxas' lips as Axel stared. He leaned forward and took the empty goblet. The scent of mint clung to his body like perfume. "You fought really well today." Roxas whispered low enough that only Axel could hear, "I wanted to tell you that."

He pulled away but Axel's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait, stay. I need to talk to you."

It was a desperate plea, but he was glad to see Roxas consider it. Longing mirrored on his face. "I shouldn't... I've been pushing my luck with the Master."

"But... I'm his guest." Axel offered a sheepish smile. "I made it to the semi-finals. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Roxas bit his bottom lip and looked around the room. Taking in the other slaves who were laughing with the guests. A spark of a plan caught fire in his eyes before he nodded. "You're right that should mean something." He leaned down, placed his tray on the table, and slipped his body into Axel's lap.

Axel's brain short-circuited at the contact. Kairi's eyes widened, she hid a gasp behind her hand. "I should...probably go save Sora from those women." She said before scurrying away.

Bless that girl. Axel always knew he liked her.

"Sorry," Roxas' breath tickled against Axel's neck. He wiggled, adjusting himself in the lap and getting comfortable. "But this is what we're expected to do. Either I hang out with you or some other stranger. But I'd prefer it was you."

Axel's fingers dug possessively into his hips. The idea of anyone else touching Roxas this way drove him insane. He brushed his cheek against the soft blond hair and closed his eyes feeling a wash of old memories overtake him.

"It's a good thing you lost today," Roxas said, a smile curling with the words.

"And why is that?"

"Because otherwise, you'd be sitting next to my master. I wouldn't be able to act so freely around you."

"Would you believe me if I said that was why I lost." Axel gave his most self-assured smile and watched Roxas burst into a fit of laughter. He followed suit, his arms wrapping around the small body tightly, surprised to notice that nothing had changed.

Roxas' body still fit perfectly against his. A memory played in the backdrop of the moment, the two of them seated on the edge of the clock tower, laughing and huddled close. Axel's arm sneaking around Roxas' waist for the first time, as the blonde curled close.

That had been at the beginning before either of them really knew that their friendship meant. Before everything went to complete shit.

Axel dipped his head close, his voice a steady whisper as he asked, "Yesterday you said you don't belong here...what did you mean?"

He felt the sudden tension that his question stirred, the shaky exhale that Roxas let out. "One year ago, my village was attacked and I was taken here to be a slave. Everything was so... different. I had to learn a new language, new customs, I still don't understand it all."

It was not what Axel expected to hear. Anger licked against his throat, making it dry as he tried to imagine it. The boy in his arms, hurt, alone, forced to be a slave. He had to tell himself that that wasn't Roxas; that life, those memories. But the truth was he didn't really know that. He didn't know what those memories meant.

One year ago...a lot had happened in the last year. Hell, Axel had only been a whole person for a few months.

The body pulled back so blue eyes could meet green, "You feel it too don't you. You're not from here either."

"No," breathed the taller boy.

Roxas gave a small smile, "It's more than that though. Today when I saw you use that strange blade...I felt like I knew you from somewhere."

"Keyblade," Axel corrected softly, "You used to have one too."

Amusement flickered across Roxas' face for a second, "I think I would have remembered that, if I had a sword like you I wouldn't be here serving fruit and wine." His body curled closer to Axel's own. Everyone was watching them, the other guests with clear jealousy in their eyes, the slaves with a look of longing.

"Please, tell me how you know me," Roxas sighed against Axel's skin.

The memories. Axel had plenty of memories for the both of them. There were some memories that were still fuzzy from the time he was a nobody and the time before that, but his memories of Roxas were always clear, like a compass pointing true north. The first time they shared sea salt ice cream, the moment when Roxas' face lit up at the sight of him, the first time they kissed under a sunset so red Axel thought they had set the world on fire.

He could have stayed for an eternity reliving all those moments and sharing them with this boy in his lap, but instead, Axel said, "Come with me," His fingers tightening on Roxas' waist.

Plump lips parted and for a second he thought a refusal would fall from those lips. But Roxas took a deep breath and nodded once, his body melting against Axel's own, submitting to the invisible connection between them. "Alright."

* * *

Axel had no idea where he was leading them, but outside seemed like the best place to go. He gripped Roxas' hand tightly in his own, afraid to let go as he led the way. Behind him, the blond muffled a snicker. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Just following my instincts," Axel answered throwing a grin back, "They've never let me down before." And they didn't know, the two of them stumbled out into what looked like a quiet garden. The laughter from the feast filled the night air, but it easily fell to the background.

Above them a thousand worlds shined as stars, lighting up the midnight rendezvous. Orchids and rose bushes gave the air a distinct scent. Now they were alone, the only eyes on them were the marble gaze of a few stone statues.

Roxas tilted his head as Axel let go of his hand. "What did you want to show-"

Axel pressed his lips against the question. A muffled exclamation tingled against his mouth but Roxas quickly leaned into the touch. Moaning and wrapping his arms against Axel's neck. He pushed closer, begging entrance for his tongue that Roxas complied to. Together they stumbled back against a wall where Axel pressed against the small body, feeling the heat for Roxas' skin through the sheer tunic he wore. Without the prying eyes of the other guests, he felt free to finally hold Roxas the way he wanted to, the way he'd been dying to, and it seemed he wasn't the only one.

Roxas' legs spread apart as he steadied himself against the wall. He held Axel close, fingers curled into the long red locks as if letting go would be the end of him.

It was Axel who eventually broke the kiss, the need for oxygen and a lingering question the only valid reasons for doing so. He opened his eyes and found Roxas staring at him, Axel managed a tentative smile back. "Remember me now?"

Roxas' hand reached up and cupped Axel's cheek. He looked as if he were about to faint, the only thing keeping him standing was the wall and Axel's own presence.

Hope flared in Axel's chest. It was working! Maybe all the kid needed was another push, another reminder to who he once was.

It was hard but Axel forced himself to step back. Roxas' face fell in distraught at the separation, but he watched in curiosity as the red haired man held out his hand and summoned his keyblade. The light from the magic illuminated the darkness. Roxas gasped, his small hand tentatively reaching out to touch the swirling spike of fire. "You didn't always fight with this."

"No, I didn't," Axel confirmed, gently pressing the handle against Roxas' palm. "Here, you take it."

For once the other boy didn't argue. He took the blade with both hands. Testing its weight with a serious expression. Suddenly a bright light burst from the edge of the blade. A startled gasp escaped Roxas as it dropped to the ground.

"Roxas!" Axel watched the small body sway. His hands reached out and steadied him, "Hey are you okay?"

"Axel?" Roxas' hand gripped his own desperately.

It was the first time the other boy had called him by his name. Axel tried not to think too much about that, he really did, but all thoughts seemed to jump out of him the second Roxas lifted his head. In the darkness, his eyes shined bright with recognition.

"I remembered something..."

"You did?" Axel's grip tightened.

"Good." A silky voice purred from behind them. The two tensed, turning to find they were no longer alone. A shadow stood among the statues, dressed in a unmistakable black cloak. The hood pulled high to conceal the identity of the new arrival.

Axel pushed Roxas behind him, his voice a dangerous growl. "Who are you?"

"Don't get too protective of that thing." The hooded figure cooed, "He's not the real Roxas, just a memory that was left here from one of his missions to this world." The figure tilted its head consideringly. Even though they couldn't see his face, the feel of his eyes taking them in sent a shiver down Axel's spine. "Or maybe it was when Ventus came here. You have his memories too, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Axel's keyblade snapped to his hand. Sparks and smoke sputtering from its tip. Seeing those clothes again put him on edge. He'd spent so much time with Yen Sid now that he had forgotten exactly why he was training. A name seared across his mind, red with warning, Xenahort.

"Do you remember?" The voice coaxed, "Tell me where your body is hidden and I'll help wake you up."

"What?" Axel stalled at the request. His body? He turned to Roxas, but the blond looked just as confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The cloak heaved an exhausted sigh. "Pity." A large keyblade appeared in the man's hand, it's body as black as night, it's edge dangerously sharp.

Axel quickly committed the details of the keyblade to memory. "Roxas, go inside."

"But-"

The shadows flickered with movement. Axel had enough time to push Roxas in the direction of the house before something slammed into him. A cutting pain sliced into his side, knocking the air out of his lungs. Damn, he forgot how much being whole could hurt.

His keyblade clattered to the ground as his body skidded across the hard dirt. He groaned and tried to sit up before pain blossomed across his ribcage. His hand fell against the wound, feeling a long gash that cut across his side. Blood started seeping out between his fingers.

_Fuck._

Red gleamed against the tip of the enemy's keyblade proudly. "You're no keyblade warrior. Not yet. Let me get what I need and I'll be on my way."

"Don't touch him." Green eyes narrowed on the man in front of him before he realized his keyblade was out of reach. And someone else was bending down to pick it up. Axel stifled a groan, "Roxas..."

It was too late. His flame keyblade was clenched in Roxas' hands. The teen took a familiar stance as he faced the man in black. All Axel could see was the kid's back. Shoulders hunched in anger, sandaled feet planted in the ground. "I'm not running away."

* * *

Sora finally caught a break when dinner mercifully ended and the entertainment started. As the sound of a flute filled the hall, dancers invaded the floor. Men and women alike, dancing and swaying to the beat. Conversation died quickly as everyone watched, and Sora enjoyed the reprieve from the constant questions.

Kairi leaned against his side, eyes greedily drinking in the new sights and sounds. It was clear she was loving every minute of their adventure. As the music carried, he could hear her humming quietly along with the tune.

Times like this, he could almost forget why they had come to the Coliseum. He had wanted to show Kairi all the worlds when he first traveled, and now that was finally happening. If only Riku could have joined them.

His heart gave a painful shudder at the thought.

"Hey Sora," a kind voice brought him back into the moment as Hercules sat down next to him. The man had gotten bigger since the last time Sora saw him, he had a new air of confidence that hung over his body like armor. "How are you enjoying the show?"

"It's amazing!" Kairi remarked.

Sora laughed, "The food was good too."

"I hope it isn't too much," Hercules gave him a half smile, "I remember my first banquet, it was all very... overwhelming."

Sora winced, overwhelming was one word for it. During all his other trips to the Coliseum he had never been treated so kingly. He hadn't known how to react to the people cheering his name, wanting to talk to him, asking him about his strange blade.

Kairi was much better at that kind of stuff. She was a princess, after all, navigating the currents of conversation was a natural talent for her. And when she was nearby the other women weren't nearly as pushy.

"So, we haven't really gotten to talk." Hercules continued easily as they watched a dancer dip and sway to the sensual music. "What brings you back here?"

"Can't I just visit an old friend?" Sora asked with a wide grin.

Hercules' smile didn't reach his eyes. "I don't know. Every time you've come here it has always been when I needed a little extra help, but right now, everything is fine. So, I'm starting to think maybe you are the one who needs the help."

He swallowed, Kairi's presence a heavy reminder against his side. Her eyes still trained on the performance, her arm tightened around Sora's own, giving him a squeeze of encouragement. "Yeah, I think so."

The hero's brows knitted in concern as he studied Sora's face closely. "Anything I can do?"

His throat clenched against the question. It was the same one he had been asking himself for days now. What could he do? What could anyone do to help him?

And each time the answer was the same. Nothing.

Maybe there was nothing he could do but accept the presence of his friends and wait for the pain to stop. Wait for the overwhelming sense of failure to go away.

He hadn't told anyone that. Not Axel, not Kairi, and definitely not Riku.

Another sting of guilt plucked at his heart.

"Just being here is helping," Sora said, covering the lie with a bright smile.

Kairi shifted against him, her arm tightening in a not to subtle hug. Sora's arm wrapped around her when another stab of pain hit his chest, one stronger then the others. He winced, body tensing at the sensation.

"Sora?" Kairi asked in concern.

His breathing hitched on a gasp. The air around him suddenly hot. This wasn't his longing for Riku, this wasn't guilt, he realized quickly as another stab nearly caused him to double over. It was an attack.

* * *

"Roxas," The cloaked figure sang the name as he countered a series of swings, "What do you really remember?"

Roxas gritted his teeth, refusing to answer as he continued to slash at the figure. Not a single hit landed, the dark hood was playing with him. Axel struggled to his feet as he watched the fight if he summoned his keyblade back that would leave Roxas weaponless. All he could do was watch and wait for the opportunity to reinsert himself into the battle.

Meanwhile, their enemy didn't seem at all tired as he continued to taunt. "Just this morning you thought you were a slave. You had memories of this world..."

"Shut up," Roxas snarled, his body pausing for just a second to catch his breath. It was a mistake, the figure landed a firm kick to his stomach and sent him to the ground.

"And now this stranger sells you a fantasy and you think you know who you are." The man's word dipped in cruelty. He raised his black keyblade in the air, the metal shined like a guillotine. "The truth is you are nothing. If you don't remember where your body is you are of no use to me."

Axel launched forward, throwing his body in front of Roxas and grabbing his blade in time to block the attack. But the strength behind the black keyblade was unexpected, slowly its sharp tip edged closer and closer. It would have sliced into him, the blade poised to carve a scar across his face, but Roxas moved forward and wrapped his hand around the flame keyblade. The spiral edges cut into his hand, drawing blood as he helped push.

Axel's heart thumped at the sight, "Let go. It'll slice your fingers off."

A watery smile answered him, "Like you can handle him without me."

The words hit with a flash of a memory. Those same words, that same smile. It was so like the Roxas he knew. An ache throbbed his chest, with a low growl Axel mustered his strength as pushed against the enemy blade.

He watched the cloak jump back, the grip on the black keyblade tightening. Axel bared his teeth, "He's not going anywhere with you."

The figure laughed, "I don't need him to come with me. I need him to wake up."

Roxas' fell forward on the ground, panting hard as he clenched his teeth again the pain in his hand. Axel tried to look at the wound, but it was smothered against the grass, staining the garden red. When Roxas finally spoke, his voice was small, "Axel, he's not wrong."

"What do you mean? Of course, he is."

The blonde head shook, refusing to even look up. "No. I'm talking about my memories. I remember so much. There's you, but there are also others and my time here..." He shivered, "I grew up here. I remember things, my mother dying, days out in the desert, being sold, learning how to serve. I can't forget that, but there are holes. So many things I can't remember."

"You're  _you_." Axel tried desperately, "We can figure out the rest later."

But something was off. He had felt it watching Roxas fight. There was his natural talent with the keyblade but it was clear this Roxas was wielding a weapon for the first time.

"I'm not whole. Not like you. I'm fractured." The head turned slightly as Roxas stared at Axel, eyes crinkling in despair. There was grief in those two words as if they were said on a silent sob.

No, that couldn't be right. He just found Roxas, was holding him just a moment ago. There was blood on Roxas' hands. He was whole, like Axel.

Roxas raised his hand and the flame keyblade disappeared from Axel's grasp, appearing in the bloody hand. Slowly, he got to his feet. The other boy wouldn't look at him anymore, but his voice carried stronger. The sadness now gone, "You need to find me before he does."

"Roxas," Axel hissed in warning. He tried to pick himself up, to look as if he wasn't in pain. It was a struggle, but he needed to be there for Roxas.

"I know." There was a smile in Roxas' voice. "Tell Sora to be strong until then."

He realized what was about to happen a moment too late. Axel's scream of protest was drowned out by Roxas' warcry. The blond raised the red and gold keyblade and charged at the figure in black.

The dark hood shook in dismay. "I will still find you." There was no anger in the words. Only the vague lingering of a promise. He waited until Roxas was a step away, Axel's keyblade coming down in a wide swing before raising his weapon in a counter.

It was all so quick, Axel didn't even see the strike. Only saw Roxas stumble past the hooded figure, legs shaking like a new born colt. And then his body fell apart, dissolving in a stream of gold stardust.

The keyblade fell, not with a metallic ring, but with a deafening thud. Axel screamed, pushing his body past the pain in his side as he raced towards Roxas. By the time he arrived there was nothing left of the other teen.

And the cloaked figure was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sora's scream interrupted the joy of the party. Everything came to a quick and grinding halt as he doubled over the table. His hand clutching at his chest. The pain was suffocating, he couldn't get enough air into his lungs as he tried to breathe through the pain. As long as he was breathing he was alive.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice called out, her hand braced against his back. A light and reassuring touch, that anchored him in place.

"What's wrong with him? Was it poison?" Demanarus asked looking around the room wildly.

It was his heart. Like something was trying to burrow out of it. Small claws dug into the tender organ and squeezed and squeezed until darkness threatened the corner of Sora's eyes.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been in so much pain. "Make it stop." He begged. The people around him looked to one another, unsure how. Tears trailed down his cheek as he shook his head, "please."

"I'm here." Kairi's voice trembled slightly, but her body pressed against his in a firm hug. "I'm here."

Time passed in no hurry, but eventually, the pain subsided. Leaving nothing but a dull ache in his chest. Sora's fingers were trembling, even in a balled fist. He stared in fascination. They were cupped around his heart as if trying to catch it should the thing fall out of his chest.

"Sora!" his name called him back to the present. He and Kairi both looked up to see Axel stumble into the room. His face pale and clothes bloody. Roxas was nowhere in sight.

Nothing about the sight was right, but then again nothing about Sora felt right.

Axel's green eyes took in the scene before him with a quick analyzing look. His face shuttered into something unreadable. "We're leaving."

 


End file.
